kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dem-dem rocks
01:37, February 19, 2011 (UTC)}} 01:37, February 19, 2011 (UTC)|welcome=hey there welcome to the KHwiki if you need any help or want to know how to make a talk bubble just ask on my talk page! again welcome.}} How To Make A Talk Bubble } |text=text }} *Image- The image is the talk sprite you want to use in your bubble. To select a sprite just find the sprite you want, go to its link and copy and paste the DaysRoxas.png (end piece of the link that says something similar to this) into the section. *Imagesize- It’s best not to mess with this one. Usually 70px is fine. *Color- This is the top color of the bubble. *Color2- This is the bottom color of the bubble. *Textcolor- The color of the top text. *Textcolor2- The color of the bottom text. *Line- This is the color of the line that appears in the middle of the divide of the top and bottom sections of the talk bubble. *Fonttype- Arial should be fine unless you know other fonts and would like to incorporate it. *Name- This is where you put your username like mine is RoxasXIIILK. Make sure you actually type in your ‘’’REAL FULL’’’ username. If you would like to shorten your name then simply put |nick=insert your “nickname” here under the name section. In the nick section (if you choose to use it) you write you shortened name like for me I put in Roxas. *Sig- This section contains your first quote. *Time- This section holds your optional second quote before } and the time. *Text- I believe this section is pretty self explanatory but since I know how clueless I was when i got here I’ll lay it out simple; This section holds your text (what you want to say.) *this tutorial is thanks to Roxas how to make an info box and if I was putting it in you would get this once you figure it out its pretty easy but its not hard... also where its says Black or silver you can change it to any colour you want. if you need any more help dont hesitate to ask. 03:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) how to make a collapsible something or other Friends stuff in here Wiki where it says Freinds or wiki or something like that you can change it to what ever you want hope this helps highlight the writing to see all of it 03:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ummm 04:39, February 22, 2011 (UTC)|text=1. the only way to get a pic on your info box that is not related to KH is to upload it on imageshack then copy the url or something like that and put it where your picture is. 2. on wikia you have an account on every wiki created through wikia for example i have an account here and on the final fantasy wiki and i only changed 1 spelling mistake on there...if you dont have a image shack profile i would send the link to Roxas and ask if he can upload it for you =) oh before i forget do you want to be friends i can make you a friend box if you want EDIT: or i could give you the coding for it}} How To Make A Userbox *id is the picture. I got that picture from an outside source so you can either go to Photobucket or imageshack, upload the pic, get the forum link paste it, get rid of the useless stuff (the real link u want is the 1 with numbers. Note if you decide to do this if the image is too big the box is gunna be huge which you don't want. If you put in an already existing pic on this wikia simply take the link of the pic and you can resize it by putting |...px in the back. *id-c is the color behind the image. *id-h this is the height of the box. you can mess with this if you want but yes be wary of what you're doing. *info-c is the color inside the box. *info-fc is the font color. *border-s is the size of the border around the box. *info is the actual text of the box, This is where you can be creative.thats why i went with that door to light thingy. A lot of people just say this user is a friend of.... but I find that to be really really good boring which is why you should think of something original. in the [[User:DarkestShadow|'DarkestShadow']]. just take out my name and DarkestShadow, put your username and what you want the box to display your name as like I chose to have it say my user. The color there is the color of the word (the color is the silver). Don't mess with anything else there or it wont work if you need help templating this so you just have to put dont hesitate to ask. Yeah, I'm new here. I go on a few other wikias, so I have some experience with them.--Dragons... Will we need heroes to fight them again, or not? 23:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello There nice one done I. Xemnas *[ ] You are the leader most of the time. *[ ] You like black. *[ ] You wished/wish you were someone else. *[ ] You don't listen to others. *[ ] You like doing research. TOTAL: II. Xigbar *[ ] You have bad eyesight. *[ ] You like throwing things at others when angry. *[ ] You wish you were able to teleport. *[ ] You wear your hair in a ponytail. *[ ] You have/wish you had a gun. TOTAL: III. Xaldin *[ ] You like windy days. *[ ] You have tried to steal something precious from someone. *[ ] You like dragons. *[ ] You have/like dreadlocks. *[ ] You've tried to anger someone on purpose. TOTAL: IV. Vexen *[ ] You are disrespected by the young ones. *[ ] Someone has already considered you a traitor. *[ ] You are the oldest of your group. *[ ] You like experiments. *[ ] You like cold days. TOTAL: V. Lexaeus *[ ] You are not very talkative. *[ ] You like brain games. *[ ] People are afraid of you because of your appearance. *[ ] You prefer heavy weapons rather than light ones. *[ ] You are very strong, physically speaking. TOTAL: VI. Zexion *[ ] You love reading. *[ ] You are not very sociable. *[ ] You are one of the shortest of your group. *[ ] You have a very sensible nose. *[ ] You like to elude others. TOTAL: VII. Saïx *[ ] You have double-personality issues. *[ ] You are more active during night rather than day. *[ ] You like werewolves. *[ ] Your superior trusts you. *[ ] You have a scar on your face. TOTAL: VIII. Axel *[ ] You are somewhat a pyromaniac. *[ ] You care deeply for your best friends. *[ ] You are a two-face when you need to be. *[ ] You don't like when people don't remember your name. *[ ] You have a very fiery personality. TOTAL: IX. Demyx *[ ] You like music. *[ ] You know how to play a guitar. *[ ] You like rainy days. *[ ] You like swimming. *[ ] You are usually a very happy person. TOTAL: X. Luxord *[ ] You like playing cards. *[ ] You like to gamble. *[ ] Your favorite color is gold. *[ ] You have stolen money from others. *[ ] You have/wished you could curse someone. TOTAL: XI. Marluxia *[ ] You like pink. *[ ] You like flowers. *[ ] You are plotting to overthrow your superior. *[ ] You were betrayed by someone. *[ ] You are a bit of a flamboyant person. TOTAL: XII. Larxene *[ ] You're the only female in your group. *[ ] You like storms. *[ ] You're pretty agile. *[ ] You like to mock others. *[ ] You think ninjas are cool. TOTAL: XIII. Roxas *[ ] You love ice cream. *[ ] You are the youngest of your group. *[ ] You think people are hiding something from you. *[ ] You usually have strange dreams involving people you've never met. *[ ] You prefer afternoons rather than nights and mornings. TOTAL: just put X between the brackets that apply to you also what 3 colours do you want for the table? 05:50, March 12, 2011 (UTC) how to make a like/dislike table likes and dislikes Characters this is how you do the like/dislike table put your answer in-between the lines like this || In here || and just change the colours and questions 06:08, March 12, 2011 (UTC) New talk pages , which is the welcome template. Also, I see that you know how to make a talk bubble, would you like to make a talk template?}} Friend Userbox }} alright listen up Hey . It's nice to know someone else who really likes Demyx too. }} user box to use it type in when handing it out type that in between hope you like it 00:21, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hooray!!! . And (to answer what I'm guessing is your next question) you can add it to your page. :D}} Dustflier Talk templates looks easy right well go here and read publishing talk bubbles. if you need any help just ask me or anybody else on the wiki for help. good luck}} Hola.. Well, I get sidetracted easily. I have been trying to say hi to you for like hours now. Anyways Hi, Im RL. Nice to meet you!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 15:47, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ... dude I need to get rid of some which ones dont you care about? 01:43, April 8, 2011 (UTC) wait I fixed it... holy crap dude you have so many, I would get rid of 5 that you'll probably never use if I were you any way the coding for each one is like this thats about it XD -- 01:53, April 8, 2011 (UTC) No, I dont. But ill add yours to my page!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 20:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) hi Hi --PikachuDemyx298 02:58, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Anyway have a nice day dude. :D }} talk template and my welcome bubble is this thats pretty easy man but if your still having trouble look at your template and go to the bottom of the screen to learn your bubble names then use the above coding with the names where it says |welcome= or |ichigo= good luck :D}} oh I see you're going for the TBR's theres a small problem though. have you made a talk bubble for another person? because if not you can't achieve expert 19:49, April 10, 2011 (UTC) in that huge cluster of brackets at the end. I have to say dude, if you make a mistake with these things, it get really tuff to find out what the problem is when you have so many talk bubbles. Make sure if you are going to make so many that you are going to use at least most of them. Otherwise you are just overloading the template content of the page. And keep in mine that like any page you TBtemplate has a Template limit. I'm not exactly sure what the number is but just keep that in mind. You are no where near it as I suspect it lies somewhere near 100, you should still keep in mind that there is a limit. Also as DS said, please read the requirements of the rankings. ^^ Though you are surely extremely skilled with TB coding there are a certain list of requirements for each rank which are all listed here.}} Hey Axel Sprite Unfortunately no. It's going to take a while because I'm very busy. I'm sorry. 02:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Thanks man Hey . THanks for the userbox by the way!}} thanks again man Userboxes Im great! ^^ You're Welcome }|— }|}} |line=Orange |border=red |border2=red |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Black |text= Thanks Dem-dem rock, why don't we become a friend first, here's my userbox have a good day. }} Re:Friends }} } |text=Thanks.... :) }} We do too have hearts, dont be mad! Thank you } |text= Thank you all for your help, here I leave my first talk bubble }} template trouble the simple problem is with the row of }} }}}}}}}} you always forget to add a extra 2 of them at the end :P http://img822.imageshack.us/img822/3886/waytothedawnleft.png Shadow http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png 22:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) } |text= Nothing more, thank you for say welcome to me }}